


Coming Home

by oralcandypop



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cy and Atarou have a daughter lol, M/M, This isn’t canon!!’, baby stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oralcandypop/pseuds/oralcandypop
Summary: Cyrus and Atarou bring home a baby.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Cyrus belongs to my friend Emi from Discord!!

It was a special night for a couple in their early 20s.  
It was 11:47PM when both Cyrus and Atarou returned to their apartment, just arriving from a 4-hour drive. The two of them carry a baby carseat cautiously, having it being transported into the inside of their apartment door and carefully set down on top the cushions of the recently vacuumed couch. The couple both gave out a sigh of relief and exhaustion, curiously peering down at the inside of the baby carrier.

  
There was a little one nestled inside there.

  
Cyrus was the first one to squat in front of the infant, smiling softly as he takes a quick glance at Atarou, a small snort and an excited, giggly wheeze erupts from his throat. He reaches out to intertwine his hand with Atarou’s smaller one, delicately holding his hand before lifting it up to his lips and kissing the top of it.

  
“D’you see that, hot-shot? Isn’t she adorable? She’s so precious…” Atarou whispers out, his pudgy hand gently nudging Cyrus on the forearm with a little bit of enthusiasm.

  
Cyrus, chuckling softly and poking the baby in the foot, watching the tiny toes curl up as if she were trying to grab at the tip of his finger. “She sure is, love.”

  
“Let’s take this bun out the oven-“ Atarou chuckles out as he began to unbuckle the small baby from the carseat’s belt, but then hesitates to pick the little girl up from the carseat, whimpering a little as he gave a desperate, pleading glance to the former activist. The former character designer sits down in defeat. “I-I need help.”

  
“Alright, alright, fine. You hold her like this. One hand behind the head, the other supporting the body,” Cyrus instructs as he held the small one in his sturdy, comforting arms, sitting right beside Atarou in the process. Trying to understand how Cyrus does it, an uneasy expression paints onto the face of the 21-year old Atarou.

  
Atarou hesitated to hold the baby, so he allowed for his husband to do so. “Aren’t you nervous? Like…at all?” Atarou questions nervously, tying his long mullet up into a ponytail.

  
With an uncertain expression, Cyrus readjusted his position, crossing the bottom of his legs.“Tarou. You take care of 99 of your siblings with no issue. I AM nervous but…only because she’s our little girl and I want her to be happy and have the best for her, you know,” by the end of that sentence, Cyrus was already tearing up.

  
From that point on, Atarou’s expression has softened. He understood that feeling more than anything else. He smiles empathetically and gently places his hand onto Cyrus’s shoulder, leaning against his body and kissing the side of his face. Cyrus’s hair was a little longer and shaggier than during their teenage years together and had a little bit of facial hair, so it made Atarou make a little bit of a “bleh!” spitting sort of noise just to slightly lighten up the tension between them. Cyrus snickers a little and Atarou shoots him a small, pouty glare, cheeks puffed and all. It was simply playful teasing between the two half of the time.

  
“Cyyyy…you need to shave that prickly stuff off, you cactus!” Atarou chuckles out, lightly scratching at his lips due to the slight itchiness.

  
Cyrus, rolling his eyes at the slightly nag-gy behavior, grins smugly. “Sorry, not sorry.”

  
Atarou sighs as he leans against Cyrus’s broad shoulder. “But on the other hand, you’re going to make the perfect dad starting today. I just…know it,,” Atarou whispers softly as he held onto Cyrus’s loose hand, leaning in close to his face.

  
Cyrus turns his head to face Atarou, smiling his million-dollar smile as always with a lighthearted chuckle, a blush rising to his cheeks as he leans in to share a passionate kiss with the shorter male. They pull away with a small sigh of relief within a few moments, touching foreheads together and sharing laughter together.

  
“Thanks, love,” Cyrus whispers out, continuing to cradle the sleeping baby in his arms. A question suddenly pops onto his mind. “Say…would you like to hold our little girl, now?” Cyrus asks Atarou, an endearing smile on his face.

  
“Y-yes. I want to hold my baby, please.” Atarou meekly whispers, his arms reaching out for the newborn. He was gently handed the baby. With a small gasp, the baby girl began to clutch onto Atarou’s calloused finger. Atarou’s eyes widened in surprise and he began to cry in relief. “Ooh…she loves me already.”

  
“Of course she does! You have the magic touch!” Cyrus holds Atarou close to him, shushing him comfortingly as he rubs his back in a consoling manner. “It’s okay. You’re doing amazing already.”

  
“I-I don’t ever want to let go of her, now. I want her in my arms 24/7,” Atarou sniffles out, chuckling a little as he presses a small kiss to the baby’s forehead.

  
“Same here, Atarou. Same here,” Cyrus whispers out as he held both his husband and daughter close to his taller body, slightly overprotective.

  
It was their first day taking care of their baby and they still knew they had plenty to learn.

  
_But they both already knew that they love their new baby girl._

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa, sorry it’s short but I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> Lots of love,  
Preston


End file.
